The present invention relates to a brake mechanism, and in particular, a brake mechanism that may be configured to controllably regulate the motion of one body relative to another. Brake mechanisms may be used in various applications, for example, in automobile door applications. In such applications, it may be desirable to provide a brake for holding one movable member relative to another. Such a mechanism allows the user to position a movable member at any of a variety of positions relative to another. For example, a brake mechanism allows a door of an automobile to be held between open and closed.
In many automotive designs, a brake mechanism utilizes discrete detent holding positions. In this way, a door or similar movable element may be positioned and held at various discrete locations between fully opened and closed. At any of these discrete locations, the door will remain in a relatively “locked” state until the user applies the necessary force to move the door. Upon surpassing this force at the detent position, the door moves more easily. With such mechanisms, holding the door or hinged element at a location between fully opened and closed other than at one of the discrete detent holding positions is not readily achievable. If the user wishes to hold the door at such a location, they must physically hold it there. For these and other reasons, a need exists for the present invention.